


Say What You Really Feel

by Simplistically_content



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Friendship, Gen, Stand-alone, reaching the end of his rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reaches the end of his rope and snaps at Allison about her continuing anger towards Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What You Really Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone, not connected to my To Become a Pack series. I found it while rereading a few of my unfinished fics.
> 
> Side note: I wrote this BEFORE season 3 started.

“Come on,” Stiles prompted, hauling himself up onto his crutches from where _he’d_ been sat at his kitchen table doing homework for something he didn’t have the attention span for at that particular moment in time. Scott blinked, turning to him from where he’d been spending his time giving puppy smiles and cooing whispers of love and adoration in Allison’s ear while she giggled and flushed beside him. Lydia, who had been sitting quietly working on her own work, whatever that was, had been content to send the lovey pair stink eyes every few minutes and give Stiles a look or three in between being aloof and untouchable.

Stiles himself didn’t much have time for aloof and untouchable.

“What? Stiles? What about...” Scott looked down at the table and saw Stiles’ open folder with a few pages of written notes visible, and then winced, throwing his friend a guilty look that the other teen _also_ didn’t much have time for.

“I’ll photocopy them for you later,” Stiles rolled his eyes and Scott beamed.

“Cool. Hey, what did you mean, ‘come on’?”

Stiles was busy writing a note on the post-it pad on the fridge so didn’t answer for a second, but when he was done, he turned around and saw all three looking at him expectantly.

“I don’t know about any of you, but I’m going to Derek’s.”

The smile on Allison’s face slipped and her expression turned cold. Lydia’s face didn’t much change, she was interested, but not enough to take sides. Scott was frowning, ever confused.

“Dude-”

“He has pack training, I’m going to watch. You can either drive me, or I’ll walk. Either way, I’m leaving this house in the next five minutes. And there’s an open invitation, you three are totally invited. Danny’s there already so you girls can have someone else human to talk to if you want,” his grin was wide and smug and Scott continued to look confused.

“I can’t go to his place, Stiles,” Allison frowned as she began packing her books away.

“Oh? Why not?” Stiles asked and she gave him a look that screamed _‘are you kidding?’_

“He killed my mother!”

“No, he bit her,” Stiles pointed out.

“Same thing,” she huffed, still glaring.

“Not quite. She stuck the knife into her own chest, your dad was there, ask him. Your Grandad was the one to enforce the _Argent_ family rule. No wolves at all! Gosh!” He wasn’t sympathetic at all but he supposed his personal feelings were making him sound nasty and unfeeling - which he  _wasn't!_ He was just mad is all.

“Dude, lay off,” Scott frowned.

“ _My_ mother died when I was 10, I was devastated. She died in hospital after losing a fight to cancer. She fought so hard for months to hold on just until Christmas, or until my next birthday, but she lost that fight. Your mother doesn’t deserve your heartache because she chose the cowards way out. She could have stayed alive and lived with it, like Scott, but she didn’t. Don’t you dare blame Derek for her cowardice. He was saving _your_ boyfriend from _your_ mother.”

“Stiles-” Stiles ignored Lydia’s attempt to interrupt.

“I’ll tell you something else as well... your family have taken so much from so many people, yeah, you and your dad are decent, but there was a time when you helped capture Boyd and Erica, and watched as they were tortured, hell, you watched your psychotic aunt torture Derek! Then when I was taken... you did nothing, did you? I’ve been trying to keep this in but your aversion to Derek is ridiculous. He did not kill your mother. She killed herself knowing full well she could have lived. She was a coward and it’s..” he sighed. “You’re better than your family, Alison. Despite everything, you’re better than them. You have the chance to take the Argents in a new direction and you’re just turning up your nose because Derek defended his pack - shut up Scott,” he glared as Scott opened his mouth to protest. “Now, I’m going to go to Derek’s. You’re welcome to join me, or take a few to think about it for next time.”

“I think we’ll have a think about it for next time,” Lydia said quietly as Stiles headed for the door on his crutches. He nodded and continued out, not looking back at either Scott or Allison. He figured he’d call _someone_  when he was outside.

He ended up calling Derek because he’d been the last incoming call in his history and he was getting tired as he walked away from his house.

 _“You coming?”_ he heard by way of ‘hello’ and rolled his eyes.

“If I walk, I might make it there in three hours,” Stiles quipped. “Had a slight blow out with Allison, walked out... figured I’d call Isaac, then I called you. I had a plan, I swear I had one...” He could _hear_ Derek’s eyes rolling.

_“Stop walking, the doctor said you needed to rest your leg, not put it under more strain. I’ll be there in five minutes.”_

“Five minutes? Are you around the corner?” Stiles spun around, looking down the four streets at the junction he had stopped at.

_“No, idiot. I’m at the grocery store. Just... don’t go anywhere.”_

“Fi-” the beeps on his phone told him Derek had hung up and he rolled his own eyes. “Why do I even put up with you?” he muttered to Derek, or to himself, and settled against a lamppost to wait, noting idly when he saw Allison’s car leaving Stiles’ driveway, three bodies inside. He sighed.

He really hadn’t meant to just blow up at Allison, he’d been trying to keep in everything he was feeling about her situation for weeks now - ever since she and Scott had gotten back together and she and Lydia were around them a lot more, but it was just too much.

“Well, there’s that and there’s the fact that tomorrow’s the anniversary of when my mom died,” Stiles finished explaining as Derek drove them to his loft/apartment. It was spacious, good for training, not so much for living but the manor hadn’t been rebuild so it would do for the next couple of years, give or take an unnatural disaster of the furry proportion.

“You sure you don’t wanna be with your dad for it?” Derek asked, tone surprisingly gentle.

“No,” Stiles said. “We haven’t spent an anniversary together in three years. It’s just too hard.”

The rest of the journey was made in silence, both men thinking about the family they’d lost.

Stiles was pretty sure he’d end up apologising to Allison, but until she got off her high horse and realised exactly how the world _actually_ worked, he’d let her stew and think things through. For now though, he was content to watch his furry friends try to beat each other up.

If they thought it was therapeutic, who was he to argue?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is very typical of my ranty fics - I'm not gonna lie to you. Sometimes I get into moods and I write and this was the product of one of those rants. I think the derek/Stiles relationship here has potential to be either romantic or purely platonic, pack heavy, which is why I'm glad I stopped when I did. I love Sterek, but I understand that sometimes there needs to be room for more; friendship development then, if you like, romance later.
> 
> I'm not going to develop this particular fic - though I'm not stopping anyone else! - I just think it's a nice start for friendship.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
